


The Park

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute Found Family, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Flint is exploring his new world
Relationships: Flint & Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a day for Jan 27

“Elena, I’ve been reading.”

Elena looked up to see Flint coming in. She and Mack had given Flint things to read about his new world.

“I want to go to the park,” Flint continued.

“The park?”

“Yeah!” Flint waved a tablet in front of her face. “There’s these things called a slide, and swings, although I think you’d need to help me with that one I’m not sure…” 

Elena couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement. “Yes, let’s go to the park.”

The joy on Flint’s face was worth every weird look she got while pushing him on a swing.


End file.
